The After Effects
by Rain Kenobi
Summary: This is a Mary Sue, so if you don't like that kind of story, please do not read. But if you do then this story is for you. This is the sequel to The Beginning of the Adventure. This is Luke and Rain's new adventure and there's a special question asked
1. The Proposal

The After Effects

By: Rain Kenobi

Chapter 1

The Proposal

Rain Kenobi was glad the battle was over. Now she could grieve for her family. She sighs, she wanted to go see Luke and congratulate him. But she was too upset to do that. She wanted her mother and father back. They had only died about a week ago and it was finally sinking in for Rain. She knew that she would be able to see them again when she was more in tune with the force. But for right now she would have to take this and be as brave as she could be. She looks around, no one was here, that was good, that meant that she could cry. She sits down and buries her face in her hands and starts to sob.

Luke Skywalker was done with the congratulations he was getting. He wanted to see Rain, he wanted to see if she was better then she was when he left. She had been a mess ever since her mother and father died. And he didn't blame her. He was that way when Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen died. He knew that there was little comfort that he could give her. But he was going to try and do the best that he could. And if that meant giving up the award ceremony. He would do it. Rain was his whole world now. And he had a special question to ask her.

Rain finally gets a hold of herself and looks up as she senses someone coming. She stood up and smoothed out her dress and wiped her tears away and put on a smile. That she had to force. She didn't want to talk to anyone. But if it were Luke, then she would gladly welcome his company. He was the only person in the galaxy that she wanted to see right now. Everyone else could just leave her alone. That's what she had told them when she left the war room. She couldn't stand to be with people right now. She would give anything to have her parents back. But right now was not the time to think about that. She would have to be more prepared then this. She sighs as Luke walks into view.

Luke looks at Rain and moves over to her and wraps his arms around her, "How are you holding up?" He asked as he kisses her hair. "I know this is tough on you. And I wish there was something I could do. I know what it's like to lose someone like that. I'm so sorry." He whispers to her as he rocks her back and forth. He was going to make sure that she knew that he was never going to leave her. And he was there to stay. Which he knew was a small comfort. But a comfort nonetheless. He looks at Rain and smiles as he kisses her gently on the lips, "Actually there's something I want to ask you." He smiles as he gets down on one knee, "Rain Kenobi, I know that you're having a rough time right now. But I want to make you happy again. And I can't think of any better idea then marrying you." He said with a smile, "Rain will you marry me?"

Rain looks at Luke shocked. She had wanted this day to come. She of course wanted to marry him. But would it be wrong to marry someone just after she lost her parents. She didn't know, she didn't know much of anything right now. She was worried that she might be showing them disrespect. But she knew that her parents would want her to be happy. So she smiles, "Yes I will marry you Luke Skywalker." She said as fresh tears well up in her eyes, "But I don't think we should tell anyone except for the Princess, I'll ask her if she can perform the ceremony." She said with a smile.

Luke looks at Rain and smiles, "That would be a great idea Sunshine." He then looked around and kissed her passionately. He didn't want to leave her he wanted to be with her. And he wanted to be with her now. But he knew that they needed to get married first. Rain wasn't that kind of girl, and that was what he loved about her. She had morals, and what was more, she stuck to them, like a person should. He smiles at her, "I think I'll leave you alone for now. You call me when you need me alright." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Rain smiles and nods when Luke told her that he was going. She wanted to be with him too. But she knew that her parents would not have approved that. And she needed to stand by her morals. She shook her head and turned around so that she could go find Leia. She was so excited that Luke had asked her to marry him, she had been looking forward to that since she had first told him she loved him. That was over a month ago. They were taking things a little fast, and she knew that. But she didn't really care. She loved him, and she knew she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. And what was more was that she had known she was in love with him for seventeen years before this. So it was kinda like they were dating. But not officially.

Leia Organa was working in her room. She had to get them off this base before the imperials found them. She had to get them to a safe place. But she didn't know where they were going. She wanted to make sure that everything was in order before she ordered the retreat. And there were other things, other personal items that she needed to take care of. She smiles to herself as she sets down her data pad. It was no use, something was going to interrupt her in a few minutes anyway. She shook her head and stood up and started to pace. She was thinking of planets, naming them, figuring out their ecosystems and what not. She knew that they had to find a planet that was deserted. That way no creature got hurt on their account. There was a knock on her door.

Rain had hurried off to find Leia, she very much wanted to be with Luke, and if she could find the princess, then she would be that much closer to her goal. When she reached the room she reached out and knocked lightly on her door. She felt sick with excitement. She almost turned around and bolted out of the hall. But she kept her feet firmly on the ground. The worst she could do is say no. There was no law against Luke and Lily getting married. And of course they wouldn't be married under the imperial law, but that was something that they could work on later. Find disguises or something. Because Luke was a wanted man, and so was Rain, being the daughter of Obi-wan Kenobi and all of that.

Leia walks to the door and opens it. She smiles when she sees it is Rain, "Hello Rain! What can I do for you?" She asked with a smile. She was glad to see her friend, and rescuer. Rain had been the one to find her cell, and the one to open it for her. Or so she thought, she hadn't really talked in detail to anyone about that. It was just something they never got around to. She smiles and motions for Rain to enter the room, "It's very nice to see you again." He then noticed the smile on the other woman's face. Something was going on, and she was going to tell her. It was something big too. Something that Rain was very excited about.

Rain looked at Leia and smiles from ear to ear, "I'm getting married to Luke. And we were wondering…would you do the ceremony?" She asked with hope creeping into her voice. She knew that she was going to do it, she knew it. Leia felt as if she owed Luke and Rain for their rescue of her. But she knew that it was time to pay up. She wasn't going to point this out to Leia, best not to push her luck. She smiles and shows her the diamond ring that Luke had found; it was in the shape of a raindrop. She smiles at Leia, "I think he'll be delighted if you would help us. We're trying to keep it low, we don't want the empire finding out."

Leia looks at Rain and nods, "I agree." She said as she looked at the ring. It was beautiful, and Leia wondered where Luke had gotten it. She smiles at Rain and then looks around the base to make sure no one was listening. I think that's a great idea Rain, I'll be happy to wed the two of you." She said with a smile and a hug. "I just need five minutes to freshen up. Meet me in the war room."


	2. The First Night

Chapter 2

The First night

A few minutes later Rain was standing in the war room with Leia. She was worried that Luke might find a reason not to be here. But that wasn't like Luke, when he made a commitment, then he stuck to it. It was one of the reasons that Rain loved him so much. She smiles at Leia, "Are you sure you can do this?" She asked for the thousandth time. She was worried that something this good, couldn't be true. She had to be dreaming or something. But she was afraid to voice her fears, because then they might come true. If she could just keep them to herself, then things would be alright. She hoped.

Luke smiles as he walks into the room, "Hey you two, I have a girl to marry. Have you seen her?" He asked teasingly looking around. He then looks at Rain as if he hadn't seen her there before, "There she is. There's my beautiful lady." He looks at Leia, "Thanks for doing this Leia, we really appreciate it." He said with a wink at Rain, he was so happy they were finally doing this. It was something he had wanted for the longest time. And now that it was finally happening, he didn't know what to think. Something was going to go wrong, what it was, he didn't know, and he wasn't sure if something was going to go wrong. He smiles at Rain, "I just hope this doesn't take too long. I have a special night planned."

Leia looks at Luke as he enters the room and smiles, "It won't take long Luke, we'll only say the vows and then the I dos and then you'll be married." She said with a smile. She looks at Rain, "Are you sure you want to go through with this." She didn't know if Rain was having second thoughts or what. She could tell by her face that she was deep in thought. But she knew that she would talk about it when the time came. She smiles when she nods, "Alright let's begin. Rain Kenobi, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband." When Lily replied she turned to Luke and asked him the same. When they both agreed, "You may kiss the bride." She announces to Luke.

Luke smiles and takes Rain in his arms and kisses her on the lips, deeply. He was so happy that she was his, and that nothing was going to take her away from him. And he was going to make sure she was the happiest girl alive, from now on. He was going to make sure that she was happy with his decision. And that he would do everything in his power to make Rain and him happy. If he could manage both at the same time, that would be awesome to him. He smiles when he pulls away, "Well Mrs. Skywalker, I think it's time you and I head to our room." He said with a wink, he looks at Leia and smiles, "Thanks again Leia." He takes Rain and leads her out of the room. When he got her alone he looks at her, "I'm so glad that we did that." He said with a smile. HE was so happy that they were finally married. And that he would be able to do things with her.

Rain smiles at Luke when he takes her by the arm and leads her out of the room. She had some guesses on what he was going to do for her that night. But she didn't think she was going to be any good. She had never been with a man. She had never loved someone like Luke before in her entire life. She was going to make sure that they were happy with each other. And that was exactly what she was going to do. She smiles at him and stops him right outside the door, "Do you think you need to carry me over the threshold?" She was unsure of the customs he was used to, so she would have to play it by ear.

Luke smiles when he gets her to his room. He looked at her, she looked nervous. To tell the truth he was nervous as well. He smiles and picks her up gently into his arms, "Don't worry I think I know how this is supposed to be done." He said with a wink and then he whisked her inside and laid her down on the bed. He smiles as he pulls away from her, "So Mrs. Skywalker, do you have any idea what I want to do to you." He said with a playful smile on his lips. He knew that she wanted this too, it was in her eyes. He smiles and kisses her fiercly on the lips.

Rain couldn't believe this was happening. Of course she had dreamt about this moment from the time that she and Luke officially became a couple. But she didn't think it would happen so fast. She smiles as he kisses her, and she wraps her arms around him. She was very content with her decision to marry Luke. She wanted to do that for as long as she had thought of being with him. Something she had thought about a lot. But now it had come to the time to do something. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She pulls away and looks at Luke, "You know I've never done this with anyone…right?" She said as she smiles nervously at him.

Luke smiles and kisses her in answer. He hadn't done this either. And he wanted to make sure that they did it right. He smiles as he pulls away and looks into her beautiful turquoise eyes. "I know you haven't, and don't worry neither have I." He said with a smile. He then looks at her, "I'm just glad I waited, now I can give myself to you." He said as he starts to kiss her neck, making her close her eyes.

The next morning Rain wakes up next to Luke. She looks around and smiles, she thought she had dreamed up the night before. But now she knew that it was real. She gets out of the bed and notices her body was naked. That brought a bigger smile to her face. Last night was so wonderful. Something that she had never done before and now she was closer to Luke then ever before. She smiles as he opens his eyes and looks at her. She walks over to him and kisses him on the lips, "Good morning Skywalker!" She said with a smile.

Luke returns the kiss and the smile, "Good morning sunshine!" He smiles and pulls her to him, "I'm so glad that last night was not a dream. I so worried about that." He said jokingly, he knew that last night wasn't a. And now they were together. And there was nothing that was going to pull them apart. He looks at her, "I think it's time to go get some breakfast. But of course we'll need to get dressed." He smiles at her and pulls her closer and kisses her, "I love you." He whispers against her lips.

Rain smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, "I love you too Skywalker." She said as she pulled away, "But we're not going to get dressed sitting here on the bed." She smiles and starts to kiss him, but she was up and in the bathroom before she could. It started all of a sudden. She felt sick and she was in the bathroom getting sick for more then ten minutes. She gets up and walks into the room, "I'm sorry about that." She said with a shy smile. She still felt bad, and breakfast didn't sound as good as it did before. "I think I'll just stay here, of course I'll get dressed though."

Luke looks at her, "Are you alright?" He asked her getting off the bed and walking over to her, he wasn't sure what was going on. And he was nervous that something was wrong with her. And that he could lose her when he just got her. But of course she didn't seem sick, she just looked a little pale and a little sick. But nothing too serious. He smiles and helps her get dressed in her rebel garb. "I think we should skip breakfast as well. But will you be strong enough to come to the award ceremony that's going to happen later today?"

Rain smiles and looks at Luke as she finishes getting dressed, "Of course I'll come to the award ceremony. I want to be there for you when you're getting honored like that." She said as she goes to sit down on the bed. She was feeling better. But something wasn't right. And she wasn't sure what it was. She smiles at Luke as she lies down on the bed, "You can go do whatever you need to do today. I promise I'll be fine. And if it gets too bad I can go and see the medic. I promise I'll be fine." She said as she took his hand, "I love you and I want to make sure you're alright." She said with a smile.


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3

Surprise

Rain looked at the medic like he was crazy, "What did you just say?" She asks in a whisper. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't bring a child into this galaxy, not now. Not when she and Luke were both wanted by the empire. If they found out that she was pregnant, then Vader would try to take the babies away from her. Yes she wanted the children, and she was going to raise them as best as she could. And she was not going to terminate the pregnancy. But she was bringing them into danger. How could she be so careless? She shook her head, she couldn't believe that she had done this. This was bad.

Luke walked into the room and could tell something was wrong right away, "What is it Rain?" He said rushing up to her and taking her hand, "Are you alright?" Even though he could tell by the look on her face that she was not alright. He takes her in his arms, "Whatever it is, I promise I'll be there for you. And I won't let anything harm you." He whispers to her in her ear, he knew that he was going to make sure that she was safe. And even if she was pregnant, then he would make sure the babies were going to be safe as well.

Rain looks up at Luke with tears streaming down her face, "Luke I'm pregnant." She said as she starts to sob again. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest, "I'm so sorry." She whispers. Not only was she afraid for the kids. She found herself wishing that her parents were going to be here for the birth of her child. She missed them so much, and she wished that they were here. But they weren't and there was no way that she could get them back. So she had to take that into affect. She knew that everything was going to be alright.

Luke was shocked by the news that his wife had given him. He was going to be a father. Wow, this was a little much. Not that he didn't want to have kids with Rain, it was just that he didn't know if they would be alright. He wasn't sure if they could keep the kids from the empire. He looks at Rain and smiles, "Don't worry Sunshine, we'll figure this out." He said with a smile. He strokes her hair, "Don't worry we'll figure it out." He whispered in her ear. He knew that she was scared, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she was alright. "I love you." He told her.

Rain looks at Luke and smiles as she wipes at her tears, "I'm sorry I'm just scared and sad at the same time. I wish my parents were here, they would be able to help with the babies. Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm having twins." She said with a wider smile. She looks at him and kisses him, "I love you too." She said as she looks at him, "I don't know what we're going to do, but I promise I won't let the empire get my babies." She smiles at him, "I'm so glad you're here."

Luke looks at her and smiles and returns her kiss, "I know Sunshine, I'm going to make sure that you and the babies are going to be alright." He said kissing her forehead. "Please just listen to me, I'm going to make sure that you and the baby are safe no matter what. I promise." He said as he took her in his arms again, "Please stop worrying, everything will work out." He said soothingly, he wanted to make sure that she was alright. He smiles as he pulls away from her and looks into her eyes, "I know this is scary. But I promise we'll work it out."

Rain looks at Luke and smiles, "I know we'll think of something. And this is scary, but I'm going to do my best to make sure these babies are going to be alright. I'm going to make sure the empire finds out about them. Now that Darth Vader knows about me and you're a wanted man, then we're in trouble." She sighs and gets off the bed, "I think I just want to go to our room and have a rest. I'm not feeling so good." She said with a small smile. She looks at Luke, "You know you're welcome to come with me and stay with me. That would be great." She said as she wrapped an arm around her and rested her head on his shoulder.

Luke smiles and wraps his arm around her waist, "Come on we'll have a good time just us two." He said with a smile, he really wanted to spend time with his wife. He was going to have little time to do that, but now if he could just get her to come with him, then everything would be fine. And when the empire did find this rebel base, well then they would have to deal with that later. But they were unsure of what to do now. Luke knew that they would have to be safe, and that he was going to have to keep the babies safe. He didn't know how to do that.

Rain smiles as she walks with Luke to the room. She was glad that he was hers. And that nothing was going to take him away from her. And she was happy that she was going to have his babies. But not for the first time and not the last time, she wished she could share this with her mother. It was true that she was closest to her father, but during the trip, she had gotten close to her mother. And now they were both gone. And that was something she was going to have to get used to. She then remembered and looked at Luke, "When is the award ceremony. I still want to come to that to support my man." She said with a smile.

Luke smiles at her, he was glad that she was his. And that he was going to spend the rest of their lives together. That was something that he had been looking forward to for a very long time. And now that they were together, and nothing was going to take them apart it made him feel very relieved and very happy, he was going to make sure that Rain and he were safe and all of that. But he wanted to make sure that she knew what she wanted to do, and that she knew what she was doing with the babies. He shook his head, she definitely knew what she was doing when the babies were concerned.

Rain smiles when they reach the room, "You know you didn't answer my question." She said teasingly, she wanted to make sure that she was there for the award ceremony, feeling good or not, she would be there for Luke, and there was nothing that was going to change her mind. She smiles and opens the door, "I promise I'll be ready in an hour. If that's when it is?" She said guessing the time she had left to get ready. She had just remembered that she had talked to Leia a few hours ago about that, and she had told her that the ceremony would be this afternoon, but she wasn't sure on what time.

Luke smiles and kisses her cheek, "You have time for a quick nap, but I think it's in a couple of hours. So don't worry if you're late, I'll let Leia know what's going on. We can trust her to keep our secret. But I'm not sure if we should tell Han. I know you two are getting close and everything, but I just don't know if I trust him yet. I've only known him since we left Tatooine, and I'm not sure if I trust him." He repeats. He smiles at her and then hugs her, "I think I'm going to go see if I can scrounge up some clothes I can wear to the ceremony." He said as he kissed her on the cheek, then he was gone.

A couple hours later, Rain was waiting in her room. She wore a simple light blue dress, that Leia had leant her, saying that it brought out her eyes. She sighs, she had better be going to the ceremony, it would be starting in a few minutes. But she wasn't feeling well. She knew she had to be there for Luke. He was counting on her being there, and she was going to be there for him. She sighs, she really had to go, she stands up and starts to walk. A few feet and she collapsed to the floor, not sure of what was going on, she tried to stand again, but fell back again.


	4. The Illness

Chapter 4

The Illness

Rain was sitting on the floor for two hours before anyone found her. And luckily the person that found her was Luke. Luke rushes up to her, "Hey, what happened to you?" He said as he knelt down beside her. He looks into her face and immediately sees that there was something wrong. "What is it?" He asked gently taking her in his arms, "I think I need to take you to the medic. I don't like the way you look." She nodded weakly and he rushed to the med bay. He didn't know what was wrong with her, and she seemed too weak to talk.

Rain looked at Luke and when he took her in his arms she snuggled up to him. She didn't know what was going on, but her vision was blurry and her head was hurting so bad. She just hoped it wasn't something serious. But it had to be, she wasn't going to miss the ceremony and then she did, and it wasn't her fault. And now she had to find out what was going on with her. She hoped that she wasn't losing the babies. She would feel as if she failed if that happened. She couldn't keep them safe, even when they were inside of her.

Luke looks at her, "I promise I'm going to get you some help." He said as he kissed her on the forehead, "Don't worry Sunshine, everything will be alright." He was trying to reassure both her and himself, he felt as if he was losing her. And he couldn't do that. He had known her for so long. And if she left him, then he would be devastated. He was going to get her help. And he was going to stay with her. And if she wanted to go to the party tonight to celebrate him and Han. Then that would be alright with him. But if she wanted to stay, that would be alright with him too. He wasn't going to force her into going anywhere. And wherever she went, he would go too. He loved her that much.

Rain was placed on the only bed in the room. Luke had requested that they have a private room. He wanted to make sure no one heard about this. It would be bad for them. She smiles at him and then asks in a timid whisper, "Would it be alright if you sat behind me?" She asked Luke. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to be with him as much as she could. And she was scared. And Luke was her rock, he was the one that would keep her safe and secure. And as long as he was near nothing bad was going to happen to her. She felt as safe as she ever did in Luke's arms, and now was the time that she needed to be with him. She didn't want to be without him. She knew that someday he would have to leave on a mission for the rebel alliance. But that was something she was going to have to deal with. She sighs and leans against him as he climbs onto the bed.

Luke looks at Rain and smiles as he kisses her red hair. He knew that she was scared, and she didn't know what was going on with her. But it was scaring her, and he had to be there for her as much as he could. Yes someday he wouldn't be able to be with her when things got bad. But he was going to make sure that things went well for her. He smiles at her, "Don't worry about it." He said as he snuggles close to her, "We just have to wait for a little while, then the medic will come and see you." He said as he held her close.

Rain smiles as she snuggles up to Luke and closes her eyes. She was frightened, yes. But she was also very glad that Luke was here. And that he would make sure that she was alright and everything like that. She knew he was going to be there for her. Which made her feel guilty, she hadn't been there for him when he got his medal, which he was still wearing. But she knew that really wasn't her fault. But she still felt bad that she missed it. She had wanted so badly to see him being honored. She sure felt honored t be his wife. He could have any girl he wanted. And yet he fell in love with her.

Luke reached over and took her hand in his. He wanted to make sure that she knew that he was going to be there for her. And that nothing was going to take him away from his wife. It was true that she had missed the award ceremony. But he knew as she did, that, that wasn't her fault. She got sick or something. And they were going to find out what was wrong with her. And then they would treat it and then make sure that she would get better, and not worst. He didn't know what he was going to do if the doctor said it was too late, and that she was going to die. That was something that he wasn't going to allow.

The medic comes into the room and looks at Rain, "Well Miss Kenobi." He didn't know that they had gotten married, "What seems to be the problem?" He said as he looked at her, "Oh my." He said, Rain looked so bad that he was taken aback by the way she looked. She was so pale, she could have been a ghost. And her eyes were misted over. "I'm sorry for that response, you just look horrible." He said with a gentle smile, "But don't worry we'll get you all fixed up." He said with a smile. "I'll do some tests and make sure it's not too horrible." He said with a smile, he then looked at Luke, "And Lieutenant Skywalker you can stay with her if you like. You're a hero of the rebellion and all." He said with a smile. He then looks at Rain, "I'll need you to do a couple of simple tests."

A few hours later Rain and Luke were sitting on the bed together. The medic had been gone for a good hour, trying to find out what was wrong with her. She looks up at Luke, "What if this is something serious." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. This had never happened to her before. And she didn't know what was wrong. And something had to be wrong, people don't just collapse for no reason. And she wanted to know why. She wanted to make sure that everything was alright with her. And that everything was alright with the babies. And until she knew that answer she was going to be a nervous wreck.

Luke was sitting in the bed behind her and stroking her hair. He had no idea how to comfort her. He had tried everything and she still felt nervous and jumpy. He just wished he could make it all go away. But he knew that he couldn't, and that he was going to have to do some things to make sure she was going to be alright. He looks down at her and smiles, "I'm sure everything is fine." He said, "I'm sure you just have a cold or something. A really bad one. But nothing the medic can't handle." He said trying to keep the conversation light.

Rain looks up at him and shakes her head, and then stops, "Ow that hurts." She said with a grin on her face. She then smiles again, "I promise I won't let anything happen to me or the babies. I'm going to make sure I'm around for their birth. And if I can find some way to make their lives better. Well then I'm going to do it." She said as she watched Luke, she didn't know what he was thinking. And of course she was scaring him with her talk of not making it. But she knew that she was doing her best and that was all that they could ask for. She wasn't going to do anything rash. And she wasn't going to do anything to speed up the process. For now at least. She had the babies to worry about.

Luke didn't like the talk of her not making it. Just as she had thought he wouldn't. But he knew that she was just trying to look at the worst thing that could happen. And he knew that she was ready for whatever the galaxy was going to bring down on them. And he was going to be there for her every step of the way. He was not going to leave her side. He was going to make sure that she was safe and well looked after. And there was no way that he was going to leave her. He smiles at her and takes her hand again, "I promise I will never leave you." He said, he felt as if he needed to make a promise too. And that was the best he could do. He wasn't going to BS his own wife. And he was going to make sure that she knew what he knew.

The medic walks into the room and looks at Luke and Rain, "I'm really sorry that took so long." He said with a gentle smile. He walks over to them with a sad look on his face. "I'm really sorry that I couldn't have better news for you. But I'm afraid that Miss Kenobi has a brain tumor. Now don't be alarmed by that. Though it is serious, we will make sure that she is treated with the best way I know how to treat them. I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you. But I promise I will make sure she is as comfortable as possible, no not for dying but for the time we are treating her. I think we'll start in a few minutes. I just want to make sure that Princess Leia knows. She had asked me to tell her."


	5. Problems

Chapter 5

Problem

A few months later Rain was in her last treatment. The tumor had gone away a month ago. And they were just making sure today that it was all gone. And the babies were fine. They were three months old, and now everyone on the base knew. Because Rain had started to show. She also felt as if she could trust almost everyone on the base. There was a new woman in the group that she didn't trust. But that was just one person. She sighs, she would have to talk to Luke about Ana, she was a pain in the butt. She had been trying to get close to Luke, and not in a friendly way. She wanted to sleep with him. Luke had told Rain that she had asked him on many occasions.

Luke smiles when he took his normal position behind Rain on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her belly and rubbed it. He was so happy that this was her last treatment. She hadn't lost any hair at all, which was a miracle. Not a big one, but a miracle nonetheless. He smiles at her and kisses her on the top of the head. "You know Leia moved the party back to today. She wanted you to be able to join in the festivities, well and me too, because I'm the reason we're having this party." He said all smugly. But Rain knew he was just teasing.

The medic walks in with the last bag of bacta, "Hello Mrs. Skywalker, it's nice to see you again. And I'm happy to say that this is the last treatment you'll need. I won't say ever. Because you might have the same tumor later on in life. And you will need regular checkups. But other then that you'll be as healthy as ever." He said as he smiles and walks over to them and gets the bag ready. "Please don't feel shy to ask any questions that you have." He hooks the bag into her arm. He then smiles at her and turns around and walks out of the room.

Luke watches him go and starts to stroke her arm absentmindedly. He looks at her, "I'm sure we'll have a great time at the party today. I just want to make sure you're up for it." He said with a smile. He didn't want to go without her. But Leia had threatened his life, if he didn't show up. And that was something he wasn't going to let happen. He smiles to himself, she wouldn't really hurt him, she just wouldn't speak to him for a long time, and that was something he wasn't willing to give up. He wasn't sure why. But he liked talking to the Princess.

Rain smiles and closes her eyes in content. She was so happy that she was not going to have to do this anymore. She loved that she was almost done with this treatment, and that she would never have to go through it again. She smiles and looks up at Luke, "You know, you owe me a dance. We never had a reception for our wedding. This could be it, I mean I know it's about you and Han, but we can throw me in there too." She said with a wink. She knew that she would do everything to be with Luke, and that she would like to dance with him, but she was unsure of the idea she had.

Luke looks down at her and smiles, "That's a great idea Sunshine." He then looked down at her, "I promise we'll have a great time, and I won't let anything happen to you." He was referring to Ana, something had to be done about that woman. And he didn't know what it was. And something about her just made him feel uneasy. And tonight something was going to happen, but Luke didn't know what it was. And he could tell that Rain had the same feeling, but she hadn't told anyone, she was as happy and high spirited as ever. He smiles and kisses her, "I'll go and make sure that Leia knows. She would do a little something for us." He said as he got off the bed, "I'll see you in an hour."

Rain watches him leave. She was glad that he was here. And that she was here, that was the most important thing. She was carrying precious cargo, and she wasn't going to let anything happen to those babies. She sighs and closes her eyes and lays down on the bed. It was so nice to have a break. Ever since she was diagnosed with the brain tumor, she had been helping the rebels. She hated that she was sent home so many times because they were worried that she would work herself to death. And that wasn't something they wanted to risk, with her and the babies. Rain opened her eyes and sat up and looked at the bag it was almost empty. She was almost out of there. She looks around the room and froze, standing outside was Ana, and she was talking to the medic.

Ana Iller, was standing outside of Rain's room. She wanted to tell her something. She didn't think that she would take it lightly or anything. But she was planning on taking Luke away from her, and that she was going to send a guy to get her. She smiles at the medic as she talks to him, of course he didn't know her business. She wasn't going to share it with anyone. And the truth was, she didn't really want to marry Luke or even be with him. She was a spy from the empire. And she had been hired to kill the rebel hero. She was also there to get information on his life. She had sent many reports back to Darth Vader, the one that had hired her. And she knew that she was going to be able to finish the job any day now. She had something on Rain, or something that she had cooked up. And she even had evidence. Though that was hard to get.

Rain looked at the medic with fear in her eyes. She didn't want that woman anywhere near her. She wanted her out of here. She didn't trust her. And she also had a feeling that she worked for the empire. She shook her head, and when Ana came in she glared at her, "You know you'll never get what you want!" She snarled at her. She was not happy that this woman was trying to steal Luke away from her. That was something that she was going to prevent with all of her might. No way was she going to lose Luke to this woman. She glared at her fiercly, "You may leave now." She said pointing to the door.

Ana looks at Rain and shakes her head and walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge, "I'm going to tell you a secret Mrs. Skywalker. I know you are married to Luke and that you are having his twins. I found that out. And another thing, I'm going to make sure that Luke thinks you're the imperia not me. I don't know how or when I'm going to do it, but I promise you, you will be arrested by this time tomorrow." She said all of this under her breath, "And if you try to tell someone my big plan, then prepare for a war." She said with an evil smile, "It may bring me closer to getting my revenge."

Rain looked at her like she had lost it. Why was she seeking revenge. Luke nor Rain had ever seen this woman. But maybe she had a friend on the Death Star or something like that. She didn't know, but she was liking this woman less and less. She didn't want anything to do with her, and she was going to make sure she was the one that go in trouble, not her. If something happened and she was taken to the imperials then the babies would be jeopardized. And she knew that she knew that she was pregnant, because she had just told her that. But that was horrifying she had just basically admitted that she was working for the empire. And now they were all in trouble, there was something she had to do, but she wasn't sure. And why was this woman so into getting even with Luke. "What did we ever do to you?" She hissed.

Ana looks at her with a wicked smile, "Oh if I tell you that, then the emperor wouldn't have as much fun telling the story then me. I'm going to make you pay Rain, and your husband is going to pay as well." And with that she turned around and marched out of the room. She was going to see if she could find Skywalker and get working on her plan. She had to do something to make him believe that his wife was an imperial. This wasn't going to be easy, he had known her since they were two. And if she could just get him to believe that she was corrupted by the empire, then she would have this thing in the bag.

Later that night Rain was in her room getting ready. Something was wrong, what it was she didn't know. But she was going to have a good time tonight. And if something went wrong then she would see what she could do to fix it. She didn't want anything to happen to her or Luke, or the babies. But something big was going to happen tonight. And she had to stop it, it wasn't anything good. She shook her head, she was being paranoid, she had to think of a way to get this over with. She stood up and walked to the wardrobe to find something to wear, with shaking fingers.

Luke walks into the room and could feel Rain's agitation from the door. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Rain are you alright? You look really scared about something. The brain tumors didn't return…did they?" When she shook his head he turned her around, "You know you can tell me anything. I'm not going to leave you even if you were an imperial. Speaking of which Ana was trying to convince me that you were an imperial and that I should divorce you and go for her. I don't believe one word of it. And when I said so she said I'd be sorry. Whatever that means." He said with a smile.

Rain looked at Luke in relief, that was what was bothering her. And not having to tell him was a great relief. She looks at Luke and smiles, "I'm so glad you don't think I'm an imperial. For some reason I thought she was going to be able to convince you and that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. But now that I know you heard the story and didn't believe it. Well that makes me feel so much better." She said as she leans into him and closes her eyes, "Please don't leave me. I promise we'll work this out, just like we've worked everything else out. And if we have to flee, then we'll have to leave. I don't know how we're going to get out of here. But I will talk with Leia, she might have some ideas. And I know she'll be on our side. She and I have been getting so close over the last three months. And this Ana is just a new addition to our family. I doubt anyone will believe her…or so I hope.

Luke smiles and holds her in his arms, "Don't worry Rain, I don't think anyone will believe her. She has no proof, and if she did. Well everyone here knows you so well. And that's what we'll be counting on. Because they know you, they won't believe her and that will be that. I promise." He said as he kissed her hair, "I doubt that she will even have a case on us. And if someone does believe her, we have a pretty good case against her. I don't know what we'll do, but we'll think of something. But there is one thing we can be sure of, I'm not marrying her." He said with a laugh. He didn't know what possessed her to even ask that before.

Rain smiles and turns around in Luke's arms, "You know you're right." She said with a kiss on his nose, "I love you, and if something does happen tonight, then we'll see what it will do. And if it tears us apart, I'm sure I can mend it." She said with a smile. There was no way she was going to let anyone take Luke away from her. And she was going to make sure that she wasn't taken from him. And she had to think of a way fast. She was losing time. And it was such a relief to know that Luke would never believe Ana about her being an imperial.

Luke smiles at her and kisses her strongly on the lips. "I promise I will find a way to clear your name. I know there's a rumor already started. Probably by Ana. And I'm going to make sure that no one believes it. And if I can do anything else I can do then let me know. But I think it's time for us to go to a party." He said with a smile as he offered her his arm, "I promise we'll have a great time." He said with a smile. They were both in their formal clothes, and they would be able to look the part of a newly wedded couple, which they kinda were.


	6. The partyAccusation

Chapter 6

The Party/Accusation

Rain entered the party on Luke's arm. She was the happiest girl in the room. She had forgotten all about Ana and her threats. And she was happy to be with Luke. She looks up at him and he was beaming. The room looked so beautiful. Leia had decorated it so wonderfully. And it was the best thing that Rain had ever seen. She smiles and rushes to Leia, "Thank you so much Leia, I mean for Luke." She said blushing. She didn't want everyone to know that it was the wedding reception. She smiles as she hugs Leia, "I'm so glad that you were able to put this together for Luke. And it's going to be so fun." She said as she watched Luke walk up to them and wrap an arm around Rain.

Luke was looking around, scanning the room to make sure that Ana didn't appear out of thin air. He didn't want to deal with her right now. But he was going to have to deal wither one of these days. And if she accused Rain of being an imperial. He was ready. He was going to fight back. He had his lightsaber if things got out of hand, but he was sure it was going to be all right. Or so he hoped. He knew that Rain was a little suspicious of Ana, and with good reason. Ana had tried to ruin some of the most romantic times he had with Rain. And that was something he was not happy about, and he was going to tell her to leave tonight. As long as she didn't try anything. But he wasn't sure.

Leia looked at Luke and Rain and smiled, "I'm so glad you guys like it. Luke I don't know what I'm going to do about what you told me, I know that Ana's going to cause trouble, but I don't really know what to do." She said with an apologetic smile. She knew that they were going to have to put up with Ana, just for now, and just for a little while. She was not happy about that, but she was going to make sure that everything was going to go smoothly tonight. And she was going to ask Ana to leave. But she didn't know if she would be able to talk to her.

Ana looked around the room as she walked in. It was beautiful; too bad she was going to have to ruin the night for Luke and his wife. She was going to openly try to frame Rain. She had Rain's datapad that had taken some time to get her hands on. But with the help of the man that was going to hurt Rain, she had obtained it. She smiles as she looks down at it, it was too perfect. Even Skywalker was going to have his doubts about the woman he loved. She tucks the datapad into her pocket. She was going to talk to someone, she didn't know of anyone that wasn't close to the Skywalker's. But then again the man that was helping her could pose as the general. He had so many times before.

Rain looked around the room until her eyes settled on Ana. She glared the way she was looking. Something wasn't right about that woman, but she was going to do her best to pass that off, tonight. She was going to have to be in a good mood, she couldn't lose the time she was going to have with Luke. With the days coming fast, it was almost time to leave this place. The imperials must know about this place by now. But nobody seemed in a rush to leave the beautiful planet of Yavin IV. She knew that they were just biding their time, thought that made her a little paranoid. But things were going to work out just fine.

Luke could tell that she was agitated. About what, he wasn't sure. But there was something going on and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she was safe. And that Ana would never come and hurt them again. He shook his head; he was going to enjoy the time he got with his wife. He didn't want to leave her alone. They were going to have so little time together after the move from the rebel base. But that couldn't be helped, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she was safe and taken care of.

Rain looked at Luke and smiles, she wasn't going to think of Ana today. She wasn't going to let her get under her skin. If she was going to bring up the trouble, then she was going to do everything in her power to make sure there was no trouble. She smiles again at Luke, "Don't worry everything will work out." She said as she moves closer to him, she wasn't going to be parted from him. She was going to stay with him and be with him. She loved him too much to be without him. She looks up and sees Leia standing by the refreshments, "We should go say hi."

Luke looks at her and smiles, "That's a good idea." He told her. He was having some really bad feelings about this. Ana was going to cause trouble and he knew it. He had some idea on how to handle it, and all of that. But he was going to make sure that nothing was going to happen to her. He didn't know if Ana had something to do with it, but there was something that wasn't right. And he was going to make sure it didn't hurt his wife or child that she was carrying. And nothing was going to change his mind about Rain being an imperial or not. He knew that she wasn't and that she was a rebel in truth she was the most loyal person he knew.

Ana smiles when she sees Luke and Rain. She had her plan all set. She would have the man go to Rain. She smiles as she walks up to him, "Terick, I think it's time." She whispers to him, "Do your magic." She said with a light smile at him. Terrick Davies had been her roommate at the imperial academy. And he was going to help bring down Skywalker and his wife. He was going to pose as Rain's first boyfriend. Ana didn't know if Rain had ever had a boyfriend before Luke. But she knew this would tear them apart. Secrets would be spilled out today and she was going to make sure that happened. She smiles to herself as she takes her seat right in the middle of the commotion. She was going to enjoy tearing the Skywalkers apart. It was going to be the most fun she had had for a long time. She sits down and takes a drink.

Terrick smiles when Ana told him to go do his magic. He walked up to the Skywalkers and smiled, "Well if it isn't Rain Kenobi." He paused waiting for Luke to look at him, and when he did, "I'm so glad to see you. After I asked you to marry me all those years ago, you had disappeared, and I wondered where you had gone." He said as best as he could. He knew that this was going to tear Skywalker apart, and that was something he was happy to do. If it weren't for Skywalker, his father would still be alive. He shook his head and looked at Rain, "I really am happy to see you again." He said taking her hand in his and kissing it.

Rain watches this with a confused look on her face, "I'm sorry…do I know you?" She asked with a slight irritation in her voice. "I don't think I've ever seen you before." She really hadn't and she wasn't going to allow him to tear her and Luke apart. She knew what he was getting at, and she didn't like it. And she was going to make sure that Luke knew that she wasn't really with this man. And she had to make sure he knew that he was the only one that she had ever loved. And the only one she would have said yes to on getting married. She had never had a boyfriend before Luke. And if she did, she would have told him about it. But if Luke believed this man, well then she was ruined.

Luke looks at Terrick and shook his head, "I…wait did you say you were going to marry Rain?" He then turned to Rain with a hurt expression on his face, "Rain you kept this from me? I thought we didn't have any secrets." He shook his head, "I guess I don't know you as well as I thought." He couldn't get a read on this guy, to see if he was lying or not. But he wasn't sure anymore. He wanted to believe that Rain had never had a boyfriend before and that she was telling the truth. But then why would this man have come to them and told him that he had been engaged to Rain. Well this was a mess and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Rain shakes her head at Luke, "I've never seen this man in my life. Luke you have to believe me." She was hurt that he didn't believe her. They had been friends for so long. And now he doubted her. And on the one thing she would have never lied to him about. She would have told him about any boyfriends she had in the past. This man was up to something. What it was though she didn't know. She wished that she could read his mind. But there was something blocking her. She shook her head and looked at Luke with tears in her eyes, "Luke I would never keep this big of a secret from you." She said as the tears started to fall down her cheeks, "Please you have to believe me."

That was Ana's que she smiles and walks up to them and smiles as she produces a datapad. "This might prove why she had lied in the first place Luke. And I promise I would never lie to you on such a big scale." She smiles as she pushes the datapad into his hands, "I just want you to see this really quick, and then we'll go on with our little party, if you still want to." She was very happy inside, but on the outside she was trying to show that she was concerned for Luke. But of course she was just out to ruin the name of Skywalker. She smiles and then looks at Terrick, "I think Mrs. Skywalker that you will like to talk to Terrick alone." She said with as sweet a smile as she could muster.

Luke looked down at the datapad and shook his head, "I wonder what's on here." He mumbled as he looks at Ana, "I don't know where you got this, but this is Rain's datapad." He turns it on and watches the message, he watches in disbelief. Could Rain have actually been an imperial spy? Were Ben and Angel? He couldn't believe this. He looks at Rain, "Rain did you really get a message to kill me from the emperor." He watched her face and she looked puzzled, it was all beginning to make sense. Terrick really hadn't dated Rain and she really didn't know him for as long as he had told them he did. They were just trying to discredit them or something. This wasn't good, but he would play along and hope that Rain saw through his act. He didn't want to hurt her. "I can't believe this Rain, you've been an imperial spy for who knows how long."

Rain looks at Luke with the most hurt expression he had ever seen him wear. She thought he knew her better then that. How could she be an imperial spy? She tried to read him, but again she got nothing. She didn't know what was going on, but something was going on that wasn't good. She looks up at Luke and shakes her head, "Luke what are you talking about? Of course I'm not an imperial. I'm with the rebels, and I love you. Why would I want to kill you?" She didn't see what was going on, did Luke not know her at all. And what about her parents being killed by the imperials, did she think that he was going to ignore that biggest piece of information. But then she caught the slightest of winks; she would play along as well.

Ana watches them and inside she was smiling from ear to ear, and she was glad that they couldn't read their minds. She had smuggles some Ysalamiri into the rebel base. And those creatures took away the force. She couldn't risk them being able to read each other's mind so that the scheme would fall apart. She had to keep that part of the plan as well as she could. She watches Luke and then looks at Princess Leia, "I think we have an arrest to make." She said her voice dripping with glee.


	7. The Arrest

Chapter 7

The Arrest

Luke looks at Rain and could see she was starting to cry. For show or was it because she didn't think he actually believed her. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. But that was out of the question, he couldn't do that. He had to make sure he played the part. He hated that he could be hurting Rain, but there wasn't really anything he could do. He wished he could tell her but he couldn't reach her with the force. And that was frustrating. He knew that she had more training in this then he had, and he wished he could tell her that everything was alright. That he didn't really believe these two and he wasn't trying to hurt her. But she was blank as can be. So he hoped the tears were for show.

Rain looks up at Luke and gives him the smallest of winks. She knew he thought that he had hurt her, but she had caught the wink last time he had done it. She knew that he wasn't really believing this crap. And she was glad, she was glad that he was not taking this seriously, and that she was alright. And that everything was going to be fine. She was going to make sure that he got the message. But again she didn't know how too. Only if they had worked out a situation where they could talk in codes. She looks at Terrick and shakes her head, "I still don't know who you are. But you know who I am, so make the arrest."

Terrick smiles, "I would love to. I am a general and all." He said with a smugness she hadn't seen before. He looks at Luke, "I'm sorry Skywalker, but I'm going to have to arrest your wife. And if you put up any struggle then we'll have to arrest you to." He could see the Princess starting to make her way over here. That couldn't be good, she might have sensed something and knew that they were not up to the part. But he moved fast he cuffed Rain and lead her out of the room. His part was over. For now, but he wasn't going to leave Rain unmolested. She was going to pay for all of the trouble she had caused the imperials. And he would enjoy this. He half hoped that Skywalker would put up a fight. That way he could make him watch. But that was something that was going to have to wait. He couldn't make a move on Rain, not now anyway.

Rain looks at Terrick with hatred in her eyes. She knew that hatred was the path to the darkside. But she knew that she hated this man. He was trying to tear her and Luke apart. Well that couldn't be good. And she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that Luke knew that she really didn't have anything to do with this. Well she had a feeling that he already knew. But she was afraid that this man wasn't going to leave her without hurting her first. Well she would take care of him and she was going to make sure that nothing happened to the babies. She had forgotten if they knew about that or not. She knew that things were going to be bad, but she was going to be tough.

Terrick smiles as he walks into the cell and locks both himself and Rain in it. He looks at Rain and shakes his head, "You are beautiful." He said with a smile. He then took a step towards her. "I don't know why Skywalker had chosen you. But I promise by the time I'm done with you, he'll never want you again. If you two ever see each other again." He smiles and closes the gap between them and kisses her. "My you are wonderful." He breathes on her lips, "I want you so bad right now." He said as he started to remove his clothing.

Rain looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. This man wasn't planning on doing what she thought he was planning on…was he. She shook her head, she had to think of something. She had to get out of this somehow. Her parents were going to kill her if they knew. She had forgotten her lightsaber. Actually she thought she was going to be safe tonight. She had no idea that Ana and Terrick were going to come into her life and ruin everything. And if Luke didn't want her after whatever this man had planned for her. She would have the babies someday and then she didn't know what she would do. She would send them to live with their father.

Meanwhile Luke is looking at Ana, "You know we don't believe you at all I was just playing along." He shook his head, "My Rain would never EVER be caught in something that big. If she wanted me dead, she would have done it long ago. We've been friends for years. Or did you not know that. I know you're an imperial spy. And I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and I'm going to resist and try and rescue my wife. I'm going to make sure you go down." He said with a lot of anger in his voice. He knew that Rain, if she was here, would scold him for that and make him calm down. But Terrick was doing only who knows what to his wife.

Ana smiles, "Alright then come with me and I'll show you what we have planned for your lovely wife. And don't worry after we turn you both over to the emperor, he will kill you together, slowly, but together." She said with a smile. She hadn't told anyone, but the Ysalamiri were really taking a toll on her. She was force sensitive. She was one of the Emperor hands. Or the only one she didn't know. But she was going to make sure that she got rid of this man and the girl, and then they would have a good time getting the rewards. And she was glad to have found Skywalker before any of the other hands had done so. She didn't want to get caught up in that.

Luke glares at Ana, he wanted to kill her. He knew that Terrick was doing horrible things to his wife. And he knew that none of them were her fault. So he was never going to blame her. And he would always want her. There had to be some way to tell her that. He had to get to her, he didn't know how but he was going to find her and make sure she was alright and that nothing harmed her. He was afraid he was too late for the harm. But he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she got out of this. Even if he didn't. If he didn't make it, she would be free to live her life. Of course Vader and Palpatine would want to find them, but that was something she could handle.

Rain looks up at Terrick she hadn't moved for the longest time. She was petrified of what was going to happen next. And she wished that Luke were here. He would get her out of this. And he would make sure that she was safe and all of that. But she didn't know how or when they were going to get out of this one. She would have to think of something or Luke would. She shook her head as she backs up to the far corner, "Please I know what you want. But I can't do that, I can't do that to Luke." She pleads with him. She knew that it was going to be difficult, but she was going to make sure she got out of here. She didn't know and she looked up and saw Luke enter the ship.

Luke looks at Rain and then at Terrick, he could tell what Terrick was planning to do. Well he wasn't going to let that happen. He looked at him and unhooked his lightsaber from his belt. He didn't know of what use it was going to be to him, since he couldn't control it through the force. Maybe it would be better if he didn't fight. He let the lightsaber fall from his hand and roll over to Terrick, who picked it up and put it away. Luke knew what was going to happen, and he had no weapon to defend himself and Rain. What was going to happen, he was so worried about them. Her and the kids. But there wasn't much he could do. Though he could see the fear in her eyes.

Terrick smiles as he picks up Luke's lightsaber, "I'm so glad that you could make it Skywalker. It wouldn't have been much fun without you." He said with a cold smile on his face. "I promise I will make this entertaining. And I may use you if the need be. And did you wonder why you couldn't feel the force. Well my partner and lover Ana would love to explain it. But not now, we have a score to settle here. You did a lot of damage to the empire when you pulled that stunt above this planet. And now you are going to pay through your wife." He said as he moved to Rain and ripped the clothing off her body.

Rain watches him in horror. She did not want this to happen. But she knew that she had no choice. That he was going to hurt her, and there was barely anything she could do to stop him. She could try and run, but where to. Everyone in the base thought that she and Luke were traitors. Well they weren't and maybe Leia and Han might be able to help them. Though she didn't know what they could do. Though Solo was a good shot and Leia had many things she had trained on. Well things were looking bad for the Skywalkers. But there had to be something that she could do. She had to think fast.

Terrick smiles as he could tell that his prey was weak and scared. He had hoped for that, and he knew that she was going to be easy to work on. And he was going to make sure she paid for all of the suffering that had happened to him. He wasn't going to let her off that easily. His best friend was on the Death Star. And well he knew she had nothing to do with it. But she was married to the man that did. And that was what he was going to make sure of. That Rain paid for what her husband did. He smiles as he pulls her to him, "I promise I won't make this hurt…much." He said with a smile and then he was kissing her again.

Rain closed her eyes in disgust. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to make sure that she was safe. But there wasn't anything she could really do. She struggled with him. But his hand came down fast and hard on her left leg. She heard a break and she cried out in pain. She had to get this man off her and she had to escape. How she was going to do that, she had no idea. She had to do something. She knew that Luke was thinking the same thing. That they had to do something. But she knew like her, he didn't know what he could do.


	8. Captured

Chapter 8

Captured

Rain looked at Luke when Terrick was all done with her. She had been sobbing the whole time. Surely Luke wouldn't want her anymore. She had thought of so many arguments on her sake. But they all felt feeble and weak. She didn't know what she was going to do. So she balled herself up in a little ball and rocked herself, and cried. She wished that Luke wasn't here to watch that. That was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. And she was glad that her parents weren't alive to see or hear about this. If they were then surely they would have turned to the darkside. But then she reminded herself, that she had to give her parents a little more credit then that. It would take a lot more then that to make them turn. They would have helped her through it. But they were gone. And that was something she was just going to have to accept. She sighs and looks at Luke who was making his way towards her.

Luke had watched the whole thing. And it was horrible. He felt so bad for Rain and he wanted to make it better for her. He didn't know what he could do. But he knew that she was thinking that he didn't want her anymore. Well he was going to have to show that he did. He wanted her more then ever if possible. He knew it would take her a while to get over this. But he was going to be there for her as much as he could. And he was going to make sure that she knew that she was loved and that nothing could change the way he felt about her. And then he was going to have to apologize for his actions. He didn't mean to believe Terrick so easily, that he needed to let her know that he was sorry.

She shrinks against the wall; it wasn't that she was afraid of what Luke was going to do to her. But she was worried that he wouldn't want her anymore. And that she was now just a wild oat that he was sowing. She cried and didn't look at him. She knew that she disgusted him. And she wasn't going to make it any worst for him. He didn't need to watch that. And she knew that he was going to hate her for what she did. She certainly hated herself. She felt as if it was all her fault. She could have done something about it…couldn't she? She thought she could, she thought that she was the reason that Luke was here. Not the other way around. She loved him so much.

Luke crawls over to her and places a hand on hers, "Rai, I know you're feeling like I don't love you and I don't want you right now. But listen to me; I love you with all of my heart. And that hurt me so much to see you get hurt like that. I wish I could have done something about it. I should have been able to stop him. I would do anything for you and you know it." He said as she cringed when he touched her. He had forgotten about the broken leg. And he took his hand off of her leg and looked at her in the face and at those beautiful turquoise eyes. "I promise you I will find him and kill him if I have to. I won't out of anger though. I love you but I will not turn to the darkside for you."

Rain looks up at him and wipes her eyes, "I know you wouldn't and I don't ask that of you. I really love you. But I understand if you don't want to see me ever again. I should have been able to stop that. And I feel like the worst person in the world because of that. I'm so sorry I should have been able to defend myself." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She felt so vulnerable right now and so hurt. But she knew that Luke would be there for her. She knew it in her heart. But she was still worried that he wouldn't want her. But when he looked into her eyes. She knew that he wanted to be with her, and that nothing was going to change that. She smiles tenderly at him.

Luke returns the smile, "Now there's the girl I married." He said as he kissed her gently on the lips, "I'm sorry you had to go through with that. I would have done something. But I was afraid I would hurt you when I fought him with my lightsaber. I wasn't able to and I still can't feel anything through the force. And I know that we'll be in trouble when the time comes. But I just want you to know that we're going to make sure that everything is alright with you." He smiles and stands up, "I think I'll help you find a medical person on this ship, there has to be someone who would be willing to help you." He said with a gentle smile. He then realized he had forgotten about the leg and he picks her up gently, "Just relax and I'll get you to a medic. We need to find out if those babies are safe."

Rain smiles and rests her head against his chest and smiles, "I know you will Skywalker I have every faith in you." She said as she kissed his chin, "I love you and I'm not going to go anywhere. And I promise I won't do anything rash, I will not hunt him down. Even though I really want to. But like you said, it's not worth going over to the darkside for. But we'll be fine once we find a medic, just make sure it's a nice person. I don't know how we're going to do that without the force. But we have to find someone who will treat me well. I don't want to go to an imperial person. They might hurt me more. And that's something I would like to avoid." She said with a smile. She knew that Luke was going to do everything finds this medic and that he was a nice man. But he didn't know if he was going to be able to. He wanted to make sure that Rain was going to be safe. But he didn't know what he was going to do.

Rain looks at Luke, "I really thought you wouldn't want to be with me after that. I'm so glad that you do, and I'm going to be your wife from now on. I promise I'll make sure that you are safe as much as you keep me safe." She smiles as Luke takes her in his arms and she snuggles up to him. She knew that she was going to be all right now. She had Luke and she was going to make sure that he was safe, and that the babies were safe. She was worried that something was going to happen to them, if the empire found out about them, and then they would be in trouble. But she just took a deep breath and shook her head; she would get this all taken care of.

Luke smiles and takes her in his arms again, "Rai I love you." He said with a smile, he was going to make sure that she got out of here. And if that meant sacrificing himself, then he was going to do it. He knew that would be hard on Rain, but he couldn't help it if he had to protect her that way. And he knew that she would understand if he had to do that. He smiles down at her and takes off his shirt and wraps it around her, "Don't worry we won't let that man touch you ever again." He said as he continued to hold her. He was the happiest man alive right now. He was with the one that he truly loved, and that made him feel a whole lot better. He was going to make sure she stayed safe.

Rain looks up at Luke gratefully when he put the shirt around her. She felt awkward without any clothes on. But Luke was there to make things better for her. Which made her happy. She knew that he was always going to be there when things got tough. And that was something that she was never going to take for granted. She smiles and snuggles up to him; there were some things that she just wasn't willing to give up in life. And this was one of them.

A few hours later Rain had fallen asleep in Luke's arms. And he was rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. She was not sleeping peacefully. He knew that they had landed, but he had no idea what planet or where they were. He smiles when Rain wakes up, "Hey there sleepy head." He said with a smile. He was sure glad that she got some rest. He knew that they were going to need it in a few minutes. Something wasn't right here. Well nothing was right ever since the imperials captured them. But he was going to make sure they stayed away from Rain. He had his lightsaber, and the force was beginning to come to him. But he was still having a little trouble. He wondered why. But he knew he would find out, and probably not in the way he would have liked. He hoped that he kept his lightsaber with him, he might need it.

Rain wakes up and looks at Luke with a smile. She had forgotten in her sleep where they were. She looked around and her face fell, she was in the middle of a Star Destroyer…this can't be good. She shook her head and looked at Luke, "OK, so what's going on?" She asked her head was blurry and she couldn't think of any reason why she would be on the destroyer. Then it all came back to her. She shook her head, "So where are we?" She could tell by Luke's expression that he didn't know either. And the way that he was looking at her, something was wrong. And she also knew that they hadn't been molested in the whole trip. Something was very wrong here.

Ana made her way towards the cell. She had just gotten rid of the Ysalamiri, and she was going to take on Skywalker with his lightsaber. If she defeated him, then she would be the hero of the empire. But her master Palpatine had told her that he wanted them unharmed. She was disappointed but she knew that she would not disobey her master. She sighs; she would make sure that the woman suffered. She hated that woman. She wanted her dead. But the emperor wanted her as well. Why? She didn't know. She had no extraordinary talent. But she was going to obey the command and take them to her master. Maybe she would let Terrick have his way with her again.

Rain looked up and smiles and then turns towards the door, and her face fell, standing in the doorway was Ana. She glared at her and got up, still clutching Luke's shirt around her, "You…" She said struggling for a word that was strong enough for her. "I'm going to kill you." She said with a growl. But she had no idea on how she was going to do that. And then she heard in her head, her father's voice telling her not to give into her anger. Though she really wanted to hurt this woman, she stopped and glared at her, "I really think it's best if you leave." She snarled in her direction. She didn't want to do anything this woman told her to do. But she was not going to give into her anger, she was not worth that.

Luke gets up and puts a comforting hand on Rain's shoulder. He could feel the anger radiating off of her, but he had to make sure that she stayed calm. Her father and mother wouldn't want her to turn to the darkside over something like this. And he had to make sure she stayed on the light. He turned her around and took her protectively in his arms, "Don't worry Sunshine, I won't let them hurt you." He knew that he also couldn't act in anger, but he knew that he had to protect Rain and that's exactly what he was going to do. He was going to make sure that nothing happened to her and the babies. If he had to fight this woman, then he would do so. But he had a feeling he might lose. He sighs, maybe he should just wait and bide his time, and then he would get to her.

Ana smiles and moves over to Luke and takes his lightsaber, "I'm sure you'll be tempted to use this, so I'm taking it away from you." She said as if she was a mother taking away a toy from the little kid. She didn't like Skywalker and his wife. And she knew that they were scared. And she knew that they would be fighting to stay on the lightside. It would be more awarding if they became a sith like her masters. But she had to make sure that she wasn't the one to do it. She knew that Palpatine would use the girl to get to Skywalker. They both deserved it. She smiles and places cuffs on both of their hands, making the shirt fall of Rain.

Rain glares at her; she wished that she could keep the shirt around her. But she also knew this woman wanted to humiliate her. And she was doing a good job. Rain knew that they were going to the emperor. That couldn't be good. If they went in front of him, then they were going to be dead, they had to get out of here, and they had to do it now. She looks at Luke. She wished she could think of someway to get them out of here. She had to do something or they were going to be in big trouble. Luke would have to turn and she would be killed. Though if Palpatine knew who she was, then she would be turned as well. That was something that she wasn't going to allow.

Luke looks over at Rain, he desperately wanted to clothe her. He didn't want her to go in front of whomever they were going to see, in her birthday suit. But there wasn't really anything he could do about it at this point. He would have to make sure she was going to be all right. And if he had to keep his cool about him, then that's exactly what he was going to do.


	9. The Emperor

Chapter 9

The Emperor

The Emperor was not a patient man. He wanted to see the Skywalkers and he wanted to see them now. What could be taking Iller so long with the captured guests. He was very interested in seeing Anakin Skywalker's offspring as well as Obi-wan Kenobi's. He hadn't known that Kenobi was married or anything like that. It must have been kept quiet among the Jedi, or they didn't know. He shook his head, he wouldn't want to be distracted with these two and that was the truth. He was not scared of them, they were just children after all, but he knew that they were very powerful or had the potential to be so. He had his mind about him when it came to things like that. And he was going to make sure they paid for everything that they had done. Though as much as he knew Kenobi hadn't done anything. But she was still going to pay.

Rain knew that she was nearing the emperor, she had never felt such an evil. It was the cold that surprised her. She could feel the cold coming from the room where Palpatine sat. This wasn't good. She couldn't think of anyway to get them out of here. She had been racking her brain trying to think of a way out of here. But there was nothing. She couldn't do anything, she had no lightsaber, and either did Luke. Ana was the only one that had a lightsaber. And then to Rain's astonishment, she noticed that the woman had two lightsabers. Well she was going to have to get one and then she would pass on the other to Luke. What she was going to do with them, was yet to be seen and they would do whatever it took to get out of this mess. Or so she hoped.

Luke looks over at Rain, he felt so bad that she was here, he wished with all his might that she wasn't here. But wishing was no good. He knew that she was here and that she was going to suffer. He wished he could get her out of here. Even if he only succeeded in getting her out of here and not himself. He knew it would break her heart. But she would heal over time. If the babies were taken from her, he didn't know if she would be able to heal from that. But he would think of a way to get them all out of here as best as he could. He didn't know what the emperor wanted with him. But he was sure that he was going to hurt them. He just wished he could get Rain out of here, and not for the first time. He would think of something. He knew it.

Ana looks at Rain and Luke and motions for them to go ahead of her, "Master, I bring you Kenobi and Skywalker." She smiles at the two of them, this was going to be fun. And hopefully she would get to see them go down. She knew that the emperor didn't want her around when they were there. But she hoped that he would have changed his mind. But he wasn't even allowing Terrick into this. And that was a good thing. He was going to make sure that these two paid without any distractions. Though she would have to talk to Terrick. She had been well she didn't want to admit it to herself, but she had begun to have feelings for Terrick. But she knew it was impossible for them to be together. They would have a lot to overcome. She sighed as she addressed the emperor, "Master I bring you the prisoners."

Palpatine motioned for her to leave and then looks at the captives. He smiles a cold smile and walks over to Rain and smiles at her, "Mrs. Skywalker. It's so nice to meet you." He reached over and stroked her cheek, "I've heard a lot about you. It's a pity that your parents are now gone." He said as he smiles at her, "You are beautiful, like your mother." He said as he looked at Luke as if he just noticed him, "And Young Skywalker. I see that you have made a nice catch for a wife. It's a pity that you got to spend so little time with her. You see I plan on taking her into my quarters, there she will be my slave. And then when the time comes for her to have the babies, then I will kill her."

Luke glares at Palpatine, and he could see the fear in Rain's eyes. He would do anything so that wouldn't happen. He looked at the Emperor and shook his head, "I don't think she'll do what you say." He said in a hope that she would just be locked in a cell. Not that, that would be any better, but it would make it easier for them to escape. And maybe that's what he was really planning on doing. But then again Luke didn't know the emperor that well. He was afraid for Rain, he was afraid that she would not do what he would say and that she would be killed or something. But he knew that she was strong. She was going to make it through this alive.

Rain looked at Luke her eyes wide with fear. She looked at Palpatine and tried to put some power into her voice. But it came out all squeaky and fearful, "I will not do anything you say." She faded off the end when she looked at the emperor. He was frightening. One of the most frightening beings she had ever seen. Her face pales, she had to get out of here, and she had to take Luke with her. She shook her head as tears came to her eyes. She knew that the emperor knew about her parents. But for him to bring them up like that. That was just hard. She wished they were here. Not only would they know what to do, but they would have done it already and they would all be back at the rebel base.

Luke reached over and took Rain's hand in his. He really wanted her to be alright. And he wanted to get her out of here more then ever. But there was no way that he was going to be able to do that. He shook his head and looked at her, as both of their shackles fell to the floor. He took her in his arms and closed his eyes. He could not imagine what life would be without her. And he was sure that the emperor had nothing good planned for him when he took his wife away. But he wasn't going to turn he wasn't. He was going to stay on the lightside, if it had to come to losing Rain, it would be in honor of her memory that he would stay on the right side. He wasn't going to allow her to leave him. He was going to make sure that they both got out of here…alive.

The emperor watches them interact with each other. And it sickened him. Love was one of those things he would never understand. And he wasn't going to allow it to happen in front of him, "I think it's time to separate you two." He said with an evil smile, "I think it will be fun to see how you two manage without each other." He smiles at Rain and takes her arm and starts to pull her away from Luke. He knew he could break them, only if he could keep them apart. And if someone came and rescued Skywalker, they would have a harder time rescuing the brat. And that was good, Skywalker might not stop and anything to let his wife stay behind.

Luke started forward but Ana returned, she had been called. She grabs his arms, "I'm sorry Skywalker, but you're coming with me, and we're going to have some fun." She said with an evil smile, he had never seen on her face. He was scared, he wasn't scared for himself, and that thought sickened Ana, she knew he was fearful for his wife. She didn't think that, that kind of love should be accepted. She smiles and starts to pull him towards the exit.

Rain struggles against the Emperor, "Please no!" She cries out, "Luke!" She cries to him. She couldn't let them be separated, "No!" She had just recently lost her parents, she could not lose Luke too. She hoped that he was going to be fine. She struggles as hard as she could, "Let me go!" She screams as the tears started to come to her eyes, "Please don't take him away from me!" She finally gave up when Luke went through the door with Ana. She tried to control herself, she could not show the emperor how afraid she was.

The Emperor was in his place. He loved it when he broke people. He was going to make sure that Rain stayed with him. And since he just found out whose daughter she was. He wasn't going to kill her, he was going to turn her to the darkside, and if Skywalker turned as well, he might let them see each other, but then again if they stayed apart, then they would get more angry. He smiles at Rain, "Mrs. Skywalker, it's no use to beg, you are going to come with me now." He smiles as he starts to pull her towards the room where he was staying.

Rain shook her head, she was not going to go with the Emperor. She knew that she was going to break, but she hoped that everything would be alright. She had to be strong, she had to be strong for Luke, for her parents, and for the rebellion. She was not going to turn, and she was going to make sure Luke didn't as well. The Emperor didn't take away their force powers, but he might be able to stop them from using it. She didn't know how, but she knew he could. She had to think of a way to see Luke. She was going to be locked in Palpatines quarters. And she would be closely watched. This she knew.

Palpatine gets her to the room and throws her inside, "This is Cora." He motions to an evil looking woman, "She is the closest thing I have to a wife, and she will make sure you do your work, and if you don't, you and the children you carry will be punished." He smiles and looks at Cora, "She's a feisty one, you might have to be hard on her." He smiles, "I must go check on Young Ana, and Skywalker. You will not be seeing him in a very long time." He knew that he was going to have to keep an eye on this girl.

Cora smiles as she makes her way over to Lily, "Hello dear." She said, but the endearment sounded cold on her lips. She smiles at her evily, "I'm going to work you to the bone, you will not get water, food, or sleep unless you do your jobs. Even if you are close to being done by the end of the day, then you will not be able to have those luxurys." She smiles at Rain and motions for her to come closer. "I hope you will find that you will work. And if you don't, I will have to call Terrick in here. Or worst the emperor. I will make sure you do your work."


	10. The Warning

Chapter 10

The Warning

It was several weeks later. And already Rain was looking more skinny and more worn then she had ever looked in her life. She was tired, hungry, and thirsty. She hadn't had anything to drink for two days. She knew she had to attempt to escape today. She had to get to Luke. Cora was busy working and Palpatine was out doing something with Luke. She knew if she could get out of here and get to Luke's saber, then they might have a chance at leaving this place. Of course she didn't know what she was going to do, and she was now four months pregnant. And she prayed that the children were alright.

Cora came into the room and noticed that she had stopped working, "Girl! What have I told you about slacking off?" She glares at her and makes her way over to her and slaps her across the face. "I know what you are thinking, and you will not escape. I have too close of a watch on you. And you have no weapons, and I have my saber, and I'm going to make sure you'll never see the light of day. Do you really want me to call Terrick, because I will if you don't get back to work!" She smiles and shakes her head, "I will come back in an hour to see what progress you made." She turns around and exits the room and makes her way back to her cleaning.

Rain glares at her. She knew that she was going to find her way out of here. If she could just get to the other woman's saber. How she was going to do that, she didn't know. She shakes her head, she had to think this through. Something had to work. She shook her head, it wasn't time yet. And maybe Luke has escaped and trying to find her. That would be a bad idea then to move around. She sat down, she wasn't allowed to this, but she was in a rebellious mood, she didn't care what she was supposed to be doing. She had to get to Luke and they had to get out of this place. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands, she was done, she was through doing Palpatines bidding. She was going to stop, with out without consequences. He could do whatever he wanted to her, but she wasn't going to put up with his crap anymore.

Palpatine, had been torturing Luke again. And he wanted to see how Rain was holding up. Not that he cared, he just wanted to see if she was doing the work, and if not, then he thought he'd threaten the babies. Threatening her didn't seem to do any good. He shook his head, he would have to do something about that. Maybe if she stayed and watched him torture Skywalker, then everything would go better. If he promised, though he wouldn't keep it, that he wouldn't hurt Skywalker anymore if she did her work, maybe then she would behave. But for now, he was going to do what he could to make her more motivated. He stopped outside the door, he could hear her crying. That was a good sign. That meant that she was breaking, it would take a long time to break this one, she was a tough spirit, but she WAS breaking.

Rain looked up from her crying, she could feel Palpatine at the other side of the door. She knew it was him because no one else felt that evil to her. She shook her head, she had to see Luke, she had to make sure he was OK, she could barely feel him through the force. And that was a bad sign. He had always been a light shining in on her, and that's how she knew he was the one. Her mother had told her about that happening when she met her father. But right now wasn't the time to be thinking of that. She sighs and gets up and walks to the door and opens it before Palpatine had the time to enter himself, "Hello Master Palpatine." She said politely. Though she wasn't feeling like she should be polite to this man. He was the reason she hadn't seen Luke in over a month. And she wished that she could.

Palpatine walked over to Rain and places a hand on her cheek and smiled when she shuddered. "I've heard you weren't doing the cleaning and that. Cora has told me that you have not had anything to eat or drink in three weeks. You look like it. But I'm going to make this a little easier for you to clean. I want to make sure you are doing your work. And maybe I just haven't hit the right button. You seem not to care for yourself. But what about Skywalker or the unborn children in your womb. Would you clean for them. I promise I can make them disappear as quickly as an eye blink. But if you behave then I will spare them." He smiles, he was still going show her how he was treating Skywalker. Skywalker wouldn't know if she was there, he was unconscious at the moment. And he had taken away their only link to each other, because Skywalker was so weak.

Rain looks up at Palpatine and shakes her head, "You wouldn't harm the children. I know you want them for the empire." She said as she jerked her head away. "As for Luke, he and I are going to get out of this dump as soon as we can." She didn't think that she could really get away with Luke. She needed help. But she had no way of getting out a call for help. She was stuck here with Luke, and she hated that. Not the part about being with Luke, but the fact that he was getting hurt and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She was also weakened and could barely use the force. But today seemed as if it was a good day to try something. But at the same time she thought that Palpatine was playing tricks on her, and she would have to come out of that.

Palpatine smiles, "I see Cora has not scared you enough." He said as he took her arm in his hand, "I promise you, you will be taught to obey those who have power." He starts to drag her out of the room. She didn't put up a fight, he knew that was because she was so weak. But he was going to show her Skywalker, and maybe then she would listen to them, if he promised more visiting times with the two. He didn't want to do that. But he also didn't want to take the babies from her. She was right he did want them for the empire. But she mustn't know that. She was going to put up a fight to stay with Luke, but they were trapped, maybe he would give them an hour alone together.

Rain struggles with Palpatine, but she could tell that they were going to go see Luke. How she knew this, she didn't know. And she was worried about what state Luke was in. If she did want to see him. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to take the heat. But she had to try. She had to be there for Luke. And if she could talk to him, then things would be better. And then she would be renewed in some of her strength. And then she could do something about this situation. But she was unsure of what to do. She wanted to be with Luke and that was overpowering her and she had to give into it. She was going to see her husband for the first time in three months. That made her six months pregnant. He had missed a lot of the firsts. But she would make sure that things were better for the both of them.

Luke was in a room all by himself. He felt awful, and he bet he looked awful. He was glad that Rain wasn't here to see it. It would drive her to the darkside. Well he had to give her more credit then that, it probably wouldn't send her over the edge. But he was sure that something was going to happen, and that he needed to make sure she was alright. He knew that Palpatine had her in his quarters. And he didn't like to even think about what he could be doing to her. Though Palpatine didn't seem the type to have those needs. He was less then human and someone who should be feared. But he knew that Rain was in trouble, and he wished he could get to her and help her. But there was no possibility of that.

Rain is thrown into the same room as Luke. And she took one look at him, "Luke!" She cries out and rushes over to him and kneels down beside him, "Oh Luke." She says as she puts his hand to her cheek and kisses it. "Please be alright. Please say something." She was worried that he was gone, that he would never wake up and that he would be turned. But she knew in her hearts of hearts that Luke wouldn't turn. And he wouldn't be swayed to do so unless Rain was the one getting hurt, "I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you. And to tell you the truth I'm almost to the breaking point." She sobs into his hand.

Luke looks up and smiles gently at his wife, he tried to sit up, but decided against it when he noticed the pain in his side had grown, "It's alright Rain. I know it looks bad, but we can beat this." He said as he forced himself to stand up. He looked into her turquoise eyes, "I promise you I will make sure that you get out of here. Even if I don't make it." He reached up and touched her cheek, "Rai we'll figure this out, don't worry. I promise we'll be out of here before you know it. I don't know how, but we'll figure out something."


	11. The Escape

Chapter 11

The Escape

Outside of the cell, they heard a crash and Lily looks up from Luke, "What was that?" She asked, she knew he didn't know, she stood up and made her way slowly to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see that someone had knocked Palpatine out, and they had done it without any detection. She looks up and saw that it was Han Solo. She had never been so glad to see the Corellian before. And now that he was here, she was so happy. "Han!" She shouts, she then looks back at Luke, "You better help him out of here. He's badly hurt."

Han Solo looks at Rain and shakes his head, "You look pretty weak yourself. I think I'll have Chewie help you out though." He said with a smile. He then went over to Luke and picked him up, "Don't worry Kid, everything is going to be alright." He then showed Rain the creature he had been wearing. "This is how we snuck up on Old Palpy there. I don't think we have much time. So let's get out of here." He motioned for Chewie to get Rain and then he started off towards the _Millennium Falcon_. He was here to get them out, and he was going to make sure that they were alright. He didn't know what he was going to do for the kid, but everything was going to work out.

Several hours later Rain and Luke were sharing a bed on the _Falcon_. Rain couldn't be more grateful to Han, and now she was going to make sure that Luke is alright and all of that. She had a lot to do to get ready for the babies.


End file.
